otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Rummel
Biography Childhood Joshua was born to parents Michael and Alexandria Rummel in 2984, just outside of Enaj, Sivad. The second child of four, he grew up in the suburbs of Sivad's capitol city and was active in sports through out school. His mother is a teacher at his primary school, and his father works as a maintenance technician for Sivtek. Both parents spent much of their time involved in their work, leaving his sister, Sandra, to look after Josh and his brothers. It forged a close bond between Joshua and her that lasts even to this day. His family was semi-religious, attending services on Sundays. However, early into secondary school, Joshua came to invest himself more into the Church of Sivad, becoming a fairly devout follower of Christ. He feels a strong dedication to God and His Word that pervades all else. Education His grandfather, a marine in the Homeland Naval Service, used to regale him with tales of camaraderie and daring. These stories stuck with Joshua, and in the steps of his grandfather, he entered into the Homeland Navel Academy. His grandfather, who originally joined when it was still the Royal Naval Service, preferred to still refer to it as such. Raised with this indoctrination, the restoration to the Royal Naval Academy was a welcome change to Josh compared to some of the students. In the fall of 3003, a year into his Academy training, the Sivadian military made a dramatic change in naval doctrine. For the first time in several centuries, Sivad was deploying fighters. Though he initially trained as a marine, the new fighter group intrigued him. Within weeks he had signed up for training with the Volunteer Fighter Group. He found he liked the fighters, and he enjoyed being part of something new. He was rather studious during his time in the Academy and also displayed an almost natural ability with the fighters. He would have made top honors if it were not for the fact his grandfather died in battle during the Birthright War. It devastated and plagued him with doubts about being in the military. Laxing in his studies out of depression, he was nearly kicked out of the program. Through the mercy of an instructor who realized what was going on, Joshua eventually made a full recovery from his bout of depression and got back on track. During this rough period, he developed a penchant for chess and pocket billiards that helped him cope. He finished the program eighth in the class. His brother, William, also joined the RNS, as an intelligence officer. Personality He's honest, blunt at times and willing to speak his mind. This isn't to say he leaks information like a broken faucet, but that he simply can't lie. He's quite capable of telling half truths or just keeping his mouth shut. However, his body language occasionally gives him away. If captured, he isn't considered a risk since lying isn't encouraged in resistance techniques anyway. He upholds the rules and regulations of the Royal Naval Aerospace Squadron and their code of honor insofar as they do not conflict with his Christian morals. He imagines he would willingly give his life for the Service, but that has yet to be proven. Many of the personnel under him find him to be strict and often unbending. Discipline is essential on the battle field in his mind, as has often proved true in his experience. He has a sarcastic, dry wit, which he sometimes takes out on those in his charge, much to their chagrin. He is not above pulling minor pranks or making the occasional sarcastic remark. While he used to smile before every mission as a green pilot, time has worn him down and forced him to be more serious in going to combat. It's no longer just something for a thrill, it's a duty. Several incidents have driven that point home, the first being his capture at Nocturn, followed by several close calls in combat. His faith is a big part of who he is. He's unashamed to mention it, though he has learned to keep quiet in most cases to avoid violent confrontations. If he sees an opening, he will speak as God moves him. Often, he enjoys debating with the chaplain on theological matters. In his quarters sit several pictures of his family and his girlfriend, Alicia, to whom he is hopelessly devoted to. He will gladly talk about her when the conversation turns to those back home. During leave periods, he enjoys being with her. She's what keeps him sane most times. He also wedges her photo into any available cranny on his fighter's consoles. Along with a short prayer, kissing his photo constitutes his usual ritual before each launch. Service After graduating from the Academy, he was assigned to the 807th Fighter Squadron and stationed aboard HMS Regreb Bay as a Pilot Officer. He served under Commander Simon Eckhart, and was brought aboard the ship during the diplomatic mission to New Luna. The Nocturn Incident was his first mission — during which he was captured by Morden'kamir and subsequently released. But not before he was given a message to tell the world. Through some bungling on his end, the message was delayed, causing some controversy within the interplanetary community. Promoted to Squadron Leader and assigned as commander of the 807th Squadron aboard HMS Indefatigable. In the summer of 3007, he was again stationed aboard HMS Regreb Bay as the commander of her flight bay and given his choice of pilots to bring with him. The vessel was tasked with assisting the OATO fleet with a primary mission in reconnaissance. The vessel was later destroyed in action at the Battle of Waldheim during the Phyrrian organicide conflict. Joshua was able to escape before the destruction, along with most of the officers. After languishing aboard Hancock Station for several months he was sent back to Sivad to reassemble the 807th as well as to oversee construction of a new carrier vessel, but soon after it was felt that he was more valuable, with his recent war knowledge, as a professor and flight instructor to cadets. Service Record Journal 3006.MAR.14 I was sent to New Luna with orders to meet Commander Eckhart. Unfortunately he wasn't in so I started heading back for town. Somehow I found myself witness to a gun fight between two rather dubious looking chaps and hid behind a nearby crate. I didn't fancy risking that these characters would want a witness around. In the tavern, I met Dame Ramlan. She's apparently the envoy sent by the Foriegn Office to smooth out this whole bit the SBS put us in. If tensions grow sour, I fancy they'll hang a reporter back in Enaj. 3006.MAR.17 We made way for Sivad today. The talks proved a smashing success. For some reason, Mr. Nelson was disposed and Commander Eckhart gave me orders to fly the Regreb Bay. A rather daunting task considering I am just a fighter pilot. The controls are the same, but the dynamics are rather quite different. I shall say however that I did a splendid job once I got the grasp of things. It is good to be home. 3006.MAR.21 I spent the day with my sister, Sandra, at a quaint coffee house in the Sanjuni Plaza. Soul Time Cafe I believe it was. It was good to see her as I hadn't seen her in several months. Apparently mother and father are doing fine, as well as William and Christopher. William is now in his 3rd year at the Academy, training to be an intelligence officer. Christopher is now in the 11th grade. He made it on the varsity football team, a striker of all things. Chris always did prefer to be on the offensive side of things. It would not surprise me if he decided to become a Marine. The mission to Nocturn is coming up soon. I don't know much about it other than it is to be a scouting expedition. The higher ups have been tight-lipped about it other than to say that we may see combat. It is a little frightening, but all the same, strangely exciting. I've been training for this momement and believe I am prepared, but there is always that lingering doubt that it could potentially be my first, and last mission. I do not so much fear death as it is that I fear that it would devistate Sandra and my darling Alicia. I do plan to spend time with her as well, before we depart. Shall I live or die, I resign myself to God's Will. 3006.MAR.24 Some luck I have. As I scouted Nocturn, I suddenly found myself snatched from my fighter. Some crazy bloke kep telling me I was chosen and went on for the longest time about who he was. Eventually he sent me back to my fighter after telling me to tell the universe that they are not to come near the Nexus. I've never found myself threatened before and actually felt an urgency to believe the threat. I'm spending the rest of the night being monitored in sick bay. 3006.APR.05 Interview after interview today. I used to be lost in the sea of faces on Sivad, now I'm the talk of the universe. Will I ever get to be back to being just Joshua Rummel? I'm tired of being "The pilot who got abducted by the Kamir". It's putting a strain on my family, and my beloved Alicia. The reporters have no shame and dog them day and night. It's not fair to them, they didn't choose this. I didn't even choose this. I pray to God for perseverance in this matter. It wasn't long before the speculation and the suspicious glances to come my way. Many think I may be brainwashed, even working for the Kamir now. It's maddening. Further journal entries can be found in the forums RP Logs * Everybody Loves Rummel - While working out side the Regreb Bay at The Independence Dome, Joshua horribly fails at striking up a casual conversation * War Council - The Admiralty sends Joshua to be their representative * Random Meetings - Once again, Joshua is representing the Sivadian Royal Naval Service * The Common Bond - During joint training exercises with the NLM, the RNS comes to their aid Badges Rummel, Joshua Rummel, Joshua Rummel, Joshua Rummel, Joshua Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People